Dynamite
( ) |artist= |from = album |tvfilm = |year=2010 |mode=Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |dg= / / / |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) |effort= (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm=2 each (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |pc= / / / (JD3) / / / (Remake) / / / (Beta) |gc=Red/Cyan/Gold/Blue |lc=Orange (Remake) |mashup=Mashup available (JD3) |pictos = 53 (Original) 52 (Remake) 61 (Mashup) |kcal=23 |dura=3:25 |nowc = DynamiteQUAT |audio = |perf= Natsuko Ferguson (P2)https://youtu.be/mJVZbp0HW-A?t=9m4s Juliana Herrera (P3)https://youtu.be/xFXK3TQmi1U?t=3m21s Mehdi Kerkouche (P4)https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=1m59s}}"Dynamite" by is featured on , , , and . }}"Dynamite" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine consists of two men (P1 and P4) and two women (P2 and P3). The coaches appear to be wearing 30's clothes with Asian influences. In the remake, the clothes they wear are in a slightly darker shade. P1 P1 wears a blue shirt with red suspenders. He has dark blue hair (which is hard to see due to his hat), a blue hat with a yellow line, and a cyan shirt with a red tie. In the remake, his suit and hat are much darker and are all roughly the same color as his hair. P2 P2 wears a red with golden dragon designs on it. She has short dark blue hair with a red brooch in it, and wears red pumps. She also wears a dark blue bracelet on her left hand. In the remake, the bracelet is slightly more purple. P3 P3 wears a cyan dress with cherry red and blue designs. She has dark blue hair with a cyan brooch in it. She wears a blue feather boa and cyan pumps. In the remake, her feather boa and the blue and red designs on her dress are in a much darker shade of blue, and are roughly the same color as her hair. P4 P4 wears a yellow shirt with dark blue lines, a cyan collar, and cyan cuffs. He has dark blue hair (which is hard to see due to his hat), a yellow hat, a dark blue vest with cyan buttons, dark blue pants, a cherry red bow tie, and cherry red shoes. Dynamitequat coach 1@2x.png|P1 dynamitequat_coach_4_big.png|P1 (Remake) Dynamitequat coach 2@2x.png|P2 dynamitequat_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Dynamitequat coach 3@2x.png|P3 dynamitequat_coach_3_big.png|P3 (Remake) Dynamitequat coach 4@2x.png|P4 dynamitequat_coach_1_big.png|P4 (Remake) Background The routine takes place in a dinner theater, with lights from the stage and light pillars. It is very bright and orange. Mashup Dynamite has a Mashup on that can be unlocked with Mojo. Dancers *''TiK ToK'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Rasputin'' *''California Gurls'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' GM *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves for each coach in the Classic routine. Note that they are done consecutively: Gold Move 1: Put your hands out in a "wave pattern" with P2 going to the left, P1 going to the right, followed by P3 going to the left, and finally P4 going to the right. Gold Move 2: Same as Gold Move 1 but in the opposite direction. Dynamite gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Dynamite gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Dynamite gm 1 remake.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) Dynamite gm 2 Remake.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) Dynamite GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Updated Remake) Dynamite GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Updated Remake) Dynamite gm 1 updated.png|Gold Move 1 (Reupdated Remake) Dynamite gm 2 updated.png|Gold Move 2 (Reupdated Remake) Dynamite gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Put your hands up and out in a "V" position and then make a "U" shape. (Hey Boy Hey Girl) Dynamitemu gm 1.png|Gold Move (Hey Boy Hey Girl) Dynamitemu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Dynamite appears in the following Mashup: *''Rabiosa'' (Bring Your Friends) *''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Dance Quest Dynamite appears in the following Dance Quest map: *Mushroom Trivia *The official radio edit is used, in which "f**k" is censored. *The background looks like the one from Mugsy Baloney. *P2 and P3 use a move similar to one from The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss). *In the Mashup, the Gold Move done with the dancer from Hey Boy Hey Girl wasn't originally a Gold Move. *In Just Dance Now, P1 and P4 were flipped in the Coach Selection Menu for a short period of time. This was fixed later. *The gold outline of the Gold Move pictograms was originally missing; this can easily confuse players. **This was fixed when the pictogram sprite was updated on an unknown date. ***As of an unknown date, the pictogram sprite has been updated again, adding more glow to the Gold Move pictograms. *The lights in the background are recycled from Hey Ya. *''You're On My Mind'' uses the original look of the coaches, mixed with updated pictograms exclusively for that routine. In the Rabiosa Mashup, the original look is still used, but the pictograms are from . *In the beta version, the dancers were originally going to have different color schemes. **This can be seen in a photo that contains some of the beta elements for , and some pictograms in the original pictogram sprite are in different colors that match with the beta color schemes. Here is a list of the beta elements concerning the dancers: ***P1 was originally going to wear red instead of light blue. His tie was blue, his hat was red, and parts of his shoes were also red. Also, his glove was going to be dark blue. ***P2 was originally going to wear dark blue instead of red. The flower accessory on her head was blue, along with her shoes. ***P3's beta element was similar to her in-game version. However, parts of her dress were purple, and her feather boa was going to be red. ***P4's beta element was also similar to his in-game version. However, instead of a blue glove, he had a red glove, his pants were more purple, his bowtie was blue, and his shoes were blue as well. *In Just Dance Now, the audio preview for this song in the song selection menu has been changed; when the song was first released into the game, the second verse was heard in the audio preview. However, in the new audio preview, the second chorus can now be heard. * At the beginning of the Xbox 360 version, some hubbub can be heard before Taio Cruz starts singing. * This song is included in the demo version of Just Dance 3 on Xbox 360, as well as California Gurls. * This song has been heard in the trailer of Just Dance 3. * In the different versions of the choreography, the Gold Move effects change. In Just Dance 3 for Wii and PS3 the gold move effect goes in then there are 4 after-shines. For the Xbox 360 the effect goes in, waits a second then there is a single after-shine if at least one player gets it correct. In Just Dance Unlimited the effect does not go in (it tends not to for Dance Crews) then there is only 1 after-shine. *In the remake, even though the Gold Moves are Wave Gold Moves, the effect appears only once. **This is also in the case of Prince Ali and Best Song Ever. Gallery Game Files DynamiteJDWii2.png|''Dynamite'' Dynamitemashup.png|''Dynamite'' (Mashup) Dynamitequat.jpg|''Dynamite'' (Remake) Dynamitequat_cover@2x.jpg| cover Rabiosamu_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach 47dynamite.png|P2's avatar on 47.png|P2's avatar on and later games 20047.png|Golden avatar 30047.png|Diamond avatar Dynamite P4 Avatar.png|P1's avatar on pictos-sprite DYnamite.png|Pictograms Dynamite pictos-atlas updated.png|Pictograms (Reupdated) In-Game Screenshots SJDP41-26.png|''Dynamite'' on the menu (Wii) SJDP41-27.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Dynamite Menu.gif|''Dynamite'' on the menu DynamiteQUAT jd2018 menu.png|''Dynamite'' on the menu DynamiteQUAT jd2018 load.png|Loading screen ( ) DynamiteQUAT jd2018 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen ( ) Dynamite JDNow Dancers Selection.PNG|Dancers were flipped on dynamiteeeeeeeee.jpg|Gameplay Beta Elements Dynamitebeta.png|Beta colour scheme DynamiteAllBetaPictograms.png|The two unused pictograms matching the old colour schemes dynamite jd3 picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 3 dynamite jd3 picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 4 Videos Official Music Video Taio Cruz - Dynamite Teasers Dynamite - Gameplay Teaser (US) Dynamite - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 3 - Dynamite Dynamite - Just Dance Wii 2 Dynamite - Taio Cruz (Just Dance Now) Just Dance Unlimited - Dynamite - 5 Stars Score 12000 Just Dance 2017 - Dynamite Dynamite - Just Dance 2018 Dynamite - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Just dance 3 dynamite mashup 5 stars Extractions EXTRACT! Dynamite - Taio Cruz Just Dance 3 Just Dance Extractions 2 Dynamite (Dance Mash-Up) References Site Navigation es:Dynamite Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs by Taio Cruz Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Remade Songs Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Natsuko Ferguson Category:Mehdi Kerkouche